The Realm of Novdahain
Aha, Jaska! How are you my friend? How was your voyage? The nobleman had hardly opened the door when the catfolk addressed him. Sharp ears, he thought. Good for his line of work. Long, and tiring. Fort Belucht grows more crowded by the month. Even with the King's remit we could barely find mooring, food and shelter. Needless to say I returned in debt to those southerners. Ah the joys of Drenden hospitality. So what news of the negotiations? Can we expect them to budge? Can I get you a drink? A meal? The nobleman eyed his companion coldly across the table. The catfolk sat, draped in silks and reeking of perfume, totally oblivious to his surroundings, or so he liked to appear. Needless to say Kasal, I'm not here for the pleasure of your company, or whatever poison they serve here. Yes, the negotiations went well. Tariffs will be lowered on both sides, I expect good returns on any voyage to Belucht, but the real coin will be in ships to Drenden itself. The southerners are hungry for our goods. Fur is in fashion, or so I hear. But you don't trade in fur, do you Kasal? As I understand it, you don't trade at all. The nobleman rolled the last words out of his mouth, thoroughly sick of the conversation, and his companion. No, you're right Jaska. I trade in things much more valuable. You should probably know that negotiations with Krontiz have stalled. Again. Lots of anxious merchants looking for new ports to call to. I'm sure they'll pay highly for a headstart to Drenden. What of Devemir, what of what you promised me? Ah. Well, Devemir proved too much for the court I'm afraid. Its a big title to bestow a widower you know, especially with only one child. Zalod seemed a better choice, and its even nearby. Good vineyards on the southern slopes, and a fine household to live out your days. Jaska knew Zalod. Dilapidated was one word. Ruined was another. He knew Devemir was a long shot, but he had hoped to move back there, if only to be near Sasha's grave. Kasal was right though, it was nearby. He could visit the next summer after repairing his holdings and replanting the slopes. Maybe his son would visit from Sudniv. The dreams of the future dissipated, replaced by the dim light of the candle, barely illuminating the private room in the Daring Lancer where Kasal liked to hold his little meetings. The catfolk eyed him inquisitively across the table. Fine, it will do. And now Kasal, I leave your company, and enter retirement. On both counts forever, or so I hope. Of course Jaska. Do let me know when you return to the capitol, I do enjoy our chats so much, and we have been so useful to one another down the years. The nobleman stood up and walked for the door, thinking of some dry retort to end his relationship with the perfumed worm. In the end he left the catfolk sitting at the table, candelight playing across his bright fur, opportunity gleaming in his eyes. The Winged Stag of the North The Realm of Novdahain is one of the major nations in northern Farthrone. Old, divided and scarred, the Realm of Novdahain has seen many wars and many defeats, but has always managed to re-establish itself. Its strategic position in the Vandalashka Gulf has allowed it to trade profitably with the rest of Farthrone. In recent years, advances in shipbuilding and navigation have opened Novdahain's ports to ships from Drenden and the the rest of Etan, leading to an unprecedented growth in wealth and prestige for the realm. These coins have two sides however, for while the capital booms, the peripheries continue their traditions and troubles, disdainful of the extravagance of the trading nobility. A Realm Dissected The Realm of Novdahain is vast and diverse, from the cold stone keeps and rural villages of the Leddic Domains to the vineyards on the slopes of Edai. To make the Realm navigable, the following sections have been made: * History of Novdahain * The Capital of Novdahain * The Leddic Domains * Voynasa Provinces * Karelian Marches * Personalities of Novdahain * Organisations of Novdahain * Religion and the Higher Arts in Novdahain Ruling the Realm Electing the Sovereign The Realm of Novdahain has been ruled by an elected Grand Prince for hundreds of years. In the great palace of the city itself, the monarch is chosen from the noble families of the realm, votes cast and weighed in accordance with centuries of privileges, history and prestige. Over three hundred noble families have a vote in the election, which usually lasts several months as candidates jostle for the position, currying favour and offering rewards for loyalty. The election itself is blind however, and none may know the true votes of others. Traditionally, the heads of the Faith, the College of Volshebni and the Merchant's Council count the votes. Only one vote is announced in advance; that of the sitting Grand Prince. The Prince's Vote is worth over 15% of the total votes, and many candidates see it as a sure sign of victory or defeat, although it has failed to secure the position several times in Novdahain's history. The Grand Prince of Novdahain usually rules for a period of twenty winters, as laid down by old Leddic law. Functionally, this has made the position one which is usually held until death, as the Grand Prince is usually an older noble or noblewoman who has managed their house for many years. The Grand Prince can however be dethroned by a vote of over three quarters of the noble families. While female Grand Princes, referred to as Grand Princesses, are permitted in the system, they are usually rarer. The Grand Prince rules jointly with the High Council, which is composed of 29 representatives from the noble families, 20 of which are chosen by vote upon the Grand Prince's ascension to the throne. The nine remaining members are chosen by the Grand Prince himself. These representatives not only govern the Realm, but also usually look after the interest of their own houses. The council members are re-chosen every ten years. The Grand Prince has the authority to dismiss and replace any of the councilors chosen by himself, and the council itself may convene a vote to dismiss one of its own, though the requisite majority is 24 of the 29 members. Ruling the Lands The Old Ways The vast majority of castles, towns, villages and lands in the Realm of Novdahain are ruled by noble families who hold their titles in perpetuity. The line of succession runs through the eldest child, male of female, who inherit the title its responsibility. Lords of Coppers While many of these titles and families are old and established, ruling over agricultural land and small towns and villages, a new breed of nobility has emerged in the last 30 years of Novdahain's History; The Nobles of the Realm. The Nobles of the Realm are anointed by the Grand Prince himself, but given no lands of holdings alongside their title. Instead, most Nobles of the Realm are usually wealthy merchants or bankers, aiding the sovereign or the council with their services, and receiving a title for their deeds. This section of nobility is often referred to as the 'Lords of Coppers' by the older, land-based aristocracy, who view their new counterparts with disdain. Peoples of Novdahain Many different peoples exist within Novdahain, made up of many of the races common in Farthrone and Etan. In the city of Novdahain itself the diversity is at its height, with small groups of far-flung people's living comfortably in the capital. The races and groups that live in Novdahain are outlined below, in order of magnitude; The Voyna The Voyna are the people of the Voynasa Provinces, descended from the mixture of Leddic, Kareli and Baarskin groups in the region. As the last people to be subsumed into the Realm of Novdahain, the Voyna were originally regarded with suspicion for their old ties to Baarsk and the tribes of the Kaarvona Mountains. While the Voynasa Provinces have grown to be the wealthiest region in the Realm, the suspicion on the part of the Leddic and Kareli peoples has endured, now directed towards the flamboyance of the nobility and the laissez-faire attitude towards threats to the realm. The vast tracts of arable land in their domain and the continuous growth of towns has made the Voyna people the hosts of new immigrants to the realm, making them one of the most diverse cultural groups in Novdahain. Common races of the Voyna: * Human * Dwarves * Catfolk * Dragonborn The Leddic Peoples Considering themselves to be founders of the Realm of Novdahain and its capital, the Leddic are proud, and not without reason. Warring since times forgotten with the Kaarvona tribes and Baarsk, Leddic blood was the mortar of Novdahain's early history, a duty they have never forgotten, and never let anyone forget. The relative poverty of the Leddic Domains has caused them to be ever more peripheral to the Realm's economy and politics, a situation they resent bitterly. With little movement of peoples into their lands, the Leddic have remained broadly the same for several hundred years. Almost exclusively human in race, the Leddic include some Dwarves and a small population of Kasheshi who have lived amidst the outskirts of the Byalo woods for centuries. Kareli The Kareli descend from the Kareli Marches, the large expanse of flat land that constitutes Novdahain's north-eastern province. With few towns and scant cities, the Kareli are almost entirely pastoral, sowing, harvesting and trading their produce in the capital. Their way of life has endured for centuries, punctuated by calls to war and the ravages of Krontiz armies marching through their lands. Closer to the old Orjeri Union than the other provinces, Kareli contain some of the remnant populations of that empire. Although mostly human, tieflings can be found among them. Half-orcs, either arriving from Krontiz or the spawn of war and armies can also be found, though they face great disdain in the capital, and thus rarely leave their farms of the city of Oryon. Other Groups in Novdahain Drenders People from Drenden, usually referred to as 'Drenders' are a growing section of the population, especially in the capital. Whether arriving to work in the Drenden Corporation or as independent traders, many Drenders have made a good life for themselves in Novdahain, to the envy of many. The anointing of four Drenden nobles as Nobles of the Realm in Novdahain in 15DE caused a great deal of debate, with many marking it as the latest scheme by the Company to gain further influence in the Realm. Catfolk Many Catfolk, eternally inquisitive, have made their home in Novdahain, either traveling from the Amaran Sea or from further afield. Working in all walks of life, Catfolk are well integrated into the Capital and the Voynasa provinces, but would face bewilderment and suspicion in the Leddic Domains. The most famous (or infamous) Catfolk in the Realm is Kasal Rindra, a Noble of the Realm who has amassed his fortune in the capital on the trade of secrets and information. Tieflings The descendants of the Orjeri Union, Tieflings came to the lands of Novdahain so long ago that they hardly identify as a group any more. For most in Novdahain, they are a curiosity, but are well integrated enough that they risk no ire or discrimination. Ruhxans The great city of Ruhx on the Amaran Sea is home to countless peoples, and many make their way north to escape the press of the crowds and the heat of the city. Traders, sailors and laborers from Ruhx have all made a living in Novdahain, but the most influential of the Ruhxans has been those that practice the Occult arts. During the Silence of the Gods, these Occultists gained great influence in the Realm, and many nobles and commoners alike sought out their advice and magic, much to the chagrin of the College of Volshebni and the Faith. Nevertheless, for many in Novdahain, Ruhxans evoke a sense of mystery and the exotic. Westmosti Those hailing from Westmost, called Westmosti by most in Novdahain, are generally received well. Mostly seen as traders, Westmosti are rare in Novdahain due to the maneuvering of the Drenden Corporation, which has sought to monopolise trade with Novdahain, and exclude the merchant houses of Westmost. Orcs and Half-Orcs Beyond the Half-Orcs that dwell in small numbers in the Karelian Marches, there are extremely few in Novdahain. This is mostly the result of the lynchings of 664LN, after the Krontiz Empire withdrew its forces from Novdahain and marched home. Those that were left to rule the city were overrun by late reinforcements and butchered. While the Krontiz Empire has never returned to Novdahain, the memory of the siege and sacking still looms large, and Orcs and Half-Orcs are not welcomed by most in the city. Elves Of the races that made up the first people's of Novdahain, Elves were not among them. Whether the Elven race ever made it to north Farthrone is unknown, or whether they ever journeyed or migrated from their in ages past is unclear. Some Elven scholars who have studied Novdahain believe its language bears some similarity to old elven tongues, but most who have read such work in the Realm itself dismiss it as specious and grasping. = Category:Location Category:Novdahain Category:Farthrone